Standing Beside You
by very-not-inanimate
Summary: Seymour and Audrey have their first date! (Credit goes to the musical Urinetown for the verse of "Follow Your Heart") (Also please don't judge me for the name, it's late and I've been working on this for hours. Give me a break.)


Seymour's head pounded. _Tonight. It's tonight. I've been waiting so long and it's finally here. What do I do? What do I say? What do I wear?_

He was shuffling through his chest of drawers that held his clothes. He was going to wear khakis, of course, but he had no idea what shirt he could wear. Of course, he didn't have many choices. Still, tonight was important. He had to look his best.

He finally settled on a light blue checkered collared shirt. He rarely wore that one, but it was clean and it should look okay. He removed his sweater vest and the brown shirt he was wearing, and instead slipped into the blue shirt. He kept his pants and shoes on, being that he didn't own much of a variety of bottoms or shoes. Satisfied, he ascended up the stairs.

"Well, what do you think?" Seymour asked, spreading his arms and facing Audrey II. "Does the shirt look okay?"

"Depends on how long you want to keep it on," the plant remarked.

"Twoey!" Seymour scolded, appalled. "Where did you learn that kind of language?" The plant only laughed. Seymour rolled his eyes and sighed. "Never mind. I just want to know if you think she'll like it."

"She probably doesn't care what you wear. She likes you for you, or whatever. I don't understand humans. Don't most animals base their mating on appearance?"

"That's enough outta you," Seymour grunted, giving the pod a shove. "I'm just nervous, okay? I've never been on a date before, let alone with someone like Audrey!"

"Alright, I'll lay off ya, for now," Audrey II responded. "I'm just saying."

Seymour rolled his eyes. His plant knew very little about people- except how tasty they were, apparently. He turned toward the back room. _Maybe I can bring her flowers… she'd like that, right?_

He shuffled into the room, and couldn't help but grin when he saw the sign that said "Arrangements by Audrey". _She's just as important here as I am. Maybe even more._

Seymour flicked on the light and got to work. He selected the nicest, most beautiful red roses he could find, and tied them together with a green ribbon. He then wrapped it up like Audrey always dud. _This is harder than it looks,_ Seymour thought. _Audrey makes it seem so easy._

Seymour was happy with the job he'd done. He was sure it was the best work he'd done yet. _God, I hope she likes it!_

Seymour picked up the bouquet and opened the door. He started toward the door, glancing at the mirror.

"'Bye, Twoey. Don't eat anyone tonight, okay?"

"No promises."

Seymour sighed. He could never get a straight answer out of that plant, could he? His attention was quickly diverted as he left the shop and made his way across the street. She took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

_I'll be fine. It's Audrey. I've known her for a long time._

_But she likes me! She actually likes me! Nobody's ever liked me before!_

Seymour entered the building. Right there, on the left, was Audrey's door. Seymour closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and knocked. He heard footsteps getting closer, his heart pounding in his chest. _This is it. She's coming. No turning back now._

The handle turned, and Audrey emerged from behind the door. Seymour's fears dissolved when he saw her, and he smiled.

"Hi, Audrey. You-You look stunning." It was true. She was wearing a simple pink dress, and Seymour noticed right away that she was barely wearing any makeup. She was beautiful, in every way possible.

"You think so?" she asked him shyly, and he nodded earnestly.

Glancing at his feet, Seymour gestured to the roses. "Uh, these are for you." He passed them over to her.

"Did you make this?" Audrey asked, admiring the bouquet.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it. You did a really good job." She set them down on a table nearby. "I don't think I could've done better myself. My job might be in danger!" She laughed that musical laugh that Seymour loved so much.

"Definitely not," he insisted. "You're a lot better at flower arrangements than me. I always get glitter over my fingers.

Audrey looked him in the eyes. "Are-are you ready?"

"I think so." She stepped out of the doorway, taking his hand in hers, and they started to walk outside.

"Are we goin' anywhere?" she inquired.

"I was just thinkin' we'd go for a walk. I don't really know what else to do. I've never really… gone out with someone before."

"That sounds nice," Audrey replied. She squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him. Seymour relaxed. _Maybe this won't be so hard._

That night turned out to be the most wonderful night in Seymour's life to date- possibly in the world, he thought. He had been so scared, but, as it turned out, Audrey was scared too. It surprised him, since it wasn't her first date. She had told him that she'd never been with someone like him, which gave Seymour a warm, glowing kind of feeling.

Seymour knew the city like the back of his hand, and so did Audrey. Still, it was a whole different experience when they were together. For Seymour, it was as if he was in a whole new place, somewhere brighter and more beautiful. He found himself laughing more than he had in years, maybe even in his life. Audrey was that kind of person- she brought out the best in everyone. He made himself tell her everything on his mind- except the details about the plant, of course. He talked about everything she could possibly want to know about him. In return, she told him everything: about her life, about her past, about her hopes and dreams. Nothing ever make him love her less, no matter how ashamed she was of it. With her, Seymour realized he wasn't even thinking about Audrey II, or Orin, or Mr. Mushnik, or the press. She made him feel like maybe he wasn't the kind of person Mr. Mushnik had always told him he was.

As far as Seymour could tell, Audrey had as good a time as he had. He'd never seen her smile this much, and he loved it. She never once let go of his hand, even when he started getting a little sweaty. As much fun as he had, Seymour was sure she had enjoyed it even more so. She had this look in her eyes he'd never seen, some combination of joy and hope and another he couldn't decipher. Whatever it was, he didn't hate it.

He was walking her home now. Neither one of them spoke, but Seymour felt they didn't need to. It was nice, walking together in a comfortable silence. He glanced over and found Audrey leaning her head on his shoulder, looking peaceful and contented. He smiled to himself, and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

Too soon, they arrived back where they started, in front of Audrey's apartment building. Seymour was reluctant, but he couldn't be selfish. _We have work in the morning._

Seymour held the door open for her, and followed Audrey into her building. _Just to her door,_ he reminded himself. _I'll see her tomorrow._

"This was fun." Audrey smiled at him. "Could we-could we do this again sometime?"

Seymour brightened. "Sure!" Audrey looked as regretful to leave him as he was, which was somewhat of a comfort to Seymour. _She doesn't want to leave either._ "Er, g'night, Audrey."

The two stood there for a moment. Seymour didn't know what to do. _How do I say goodbye? Should I… lean in and kiss her? No, I can't do that. Wait, Seymour, what are you-_

Before he could think it over, Seymour realized he was leaning in toward Audrey. He kissed her cheek, feeling his face flush. _Oh God… I've never kissed anyone before._

To his shock, instead of reacting negatively, Audrey responded by planting a peck on his forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart… I like that," Seymour considered.

"Do you want me to call you that?"

"If ya want to." In truth, he very much did. _But I can't make her do anything unless she wants to do it. That's what the other guys used to do to her. Audrey doesn't deserve that._

"Okay." Audrey smiled, and kissed his forehead again. _Gah! I'm not used to this much affection!_ "'I'll see you tomorrow, Sweetheart. Goodnight." With a lingering glance, she turned around and stepped into her apartment.

Seymour was dumbfounded. Rubbing his forehead, he started to dazedly walk toward the shop. _Sweetheart. Sweetheart. She calls me Sweetheart. I'm her Sweetheart._

_Love is kind and considerate_

_Love is peaceful and fair_

_Love can creep up so suddenly_

_When you least think of it_

_Your love is there_


End file.
